Problem !
by Mizura Rani 1
Summary: berpindah ke Yunani berharap memulai dari awal membuat Halilintar dan Blaze bertemu saudara mereka yang terpisah, belum ditambah dengan masalah yang akan datang silih berganti. dapatkah mereka melalui semua masalah tersebut? dan yang paling penting dapatkah mereka mempertahankan ikatan persaudaraan mereka? walau terpisah lama. rating bisa berubah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Monsta Studio.

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami.

Warning : Elemental!Siblings, OC, OOC, Typo, dan lainnya.

Chapter : New Life, Be a Theacher Kanon!

Halilintar menatap adiknya yang sedang mengepak barang-barang miliknya, mulai dari pakaian, buku-buku, dan mainan kedalam sebuah koper besar bewarna merah terang. Begitu selesai mengepak adiknya membalikkan badan, menampakkan sepasang iris merah dengan cincin bewarna _orange_.

"Kak Halilin,Blaze dah selesai" ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar diwajah

"Ayo makan, aku buat nasi goreng kesukaanmu"ujar Halilintar

Blaze lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan di ikuti oleh Halilintar di belakangnya. Kedua saudara kembar itu makan, sambil sesekali Blaze bercerita tentang temannya dengan antusias, dan hampir melupakan makanannya jika tidak di tegur oleh Halilintar.

~...~...~...~...~

Pemuda beriris ruby itu menyuruh Blaze segera tidur, begitu melihat adiknya menguap berkali-kali. Blaze yang memang sudah mengantuk menuruti perkataan Halilintar tanpa protes sama sekali. Begitu Blaze masuk ke kamarnya Halilintar langsung mencuci piring yang ia dan adiknya gunakan untuk makan tadi. selesai pemuda itu langsung berjalan memasuki kamarnya, bersiap untuk istirahat setelah beraktivitas begitu banyak.

~...~...~...~...~

" KAK HALILIN BANGUN !"

Halilintar sebenarnya sudah bangun satu jam sebelum Blaze berteriak masuk ke kamarnya, dia menutup manik rubynya kembali dan pura-pura mengerang. Blaze cemberut melihatnya dan mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Halilintar, Halilintar memasang wajah pura-pura kesal ketika membuka mata, sementara adiknya mulai tersenyum lebar.

"Kak Halilin ayo siap-siap nanti ketinggalan pesawat"

"Iya iya Lez, kau cek barangmu dulu takutnya nanti ada yang belum kau masukkan"

"baik kak!" seru Blaze kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sementara Blaze memeriksa barang bawaannya Halilintar langsung mengganti pakaiannya, karena ia sudah mandi lebih awal. Bel rumahnya langsung berbunyi dan membuatnya mengerang kesal, dengan rambut yang masih acak – acakan dan hanya mengenakan celana hitam serta kaos bewarna merah. Halilintar membuka pintu masuk rumah dan mendapati Yaya dan Ying memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"kenapa ?" tanya Halilintar.

"uhm… kau pasti ke mau pindah sekolah ke yunani Halilintar?" tanya Yaya.

Ying mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Yaya. "ya lho… kau tak pikir perasaan kita kah?"

"ish… bukan macam tuh, aku tak nak Blaze tinggal di sana sendirian dia tuh polos sangat tahu, meski dia tuh mudah marah" jawab Halilintar. "lagipun bila dah lulus nanti kitorang akan balik kat pulau nih"

"kau janji ya?"

"aku Janji, dan bilang kat Fang sekarang dia jadi siswa paling populer kat sekolah"

"baik aku tak jadi populer daripada kehilangan kawan aku" ujar seseorang yang keluar dari pohon besar tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Fang? Bila masa kau ada dekat sini?" tanya Halilintar.

"sejak tadi Gopal pun ada dengan aku" jawab Fang.

Gopal akhirnya juga keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi "hai Hali"

"hai… Fang mana Abang kau?"

"ada di rumah, kelelahan selepas memperbaiki jam kuasa korang berdua semalam"

Fang menunjukkan dua jam dengan bentuk yang sama namun dengan warna berbeda. Di layar jam tersebut juga terdapat dua lambang elemen yang mewakili nama mereka, lambang elemen petir dan elemen api. Halilintar langsung memakai jam miliknya, sementara jam milik adiknya ia pegang.

"terima kasih Fang, titip salam aku dekat Abang Kaizo ye?" ujar Halilintar.

"baiklah, oke Hali jumpa lagi" ujar Fang sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"jumpa lagi Fang" bisik Halilintar "dan korang semua buat apa lagi kat sini?"

" _haiya_ hampir je terlupa… nah kenang – kenangan dari aku" ujar Ying menyerahkan dua buah liontin.

Yaya mengeluarkan dua kantong plastic berisi biskuit buatannya. "ini pula bikuit untuk makan masa perjalanan nanti, aku buat sesuai resep buku kali ini dan aku rasa sedap pun"

"yang terakhir nih buku album dari kami semua" kata Gopal. "kau janji tau jangan lupa pasal kami"

"macam mana aku boleh lupa hanya korang yang nak berkawan dengan aku"

Blaze datang tiba – tiba dan memeluk Halilintar dengan erat. "Kak Hali kenapa belum bersiap?" tanya Blaze sebelum mengalihkan pendangannya. "oh hai Yaya, Ying, Gopal sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?"

"baru saja kok, kau di sana jaga diri ya? Jangan buat kebakaran macam dulu oke?"

"lha… aku kan sudah boleh kawal kuasa aku, jadi takkan jadi kebakaran lagi" ujar Blaze sedikit cemberut.

"Dey… jam kau je baru selesai di perbaiki mana boleh guna kuasa api kau tuh?" komentar Gopal.

"sebenarnya sih semenjak kitorang berpisah aku dan kak Hali boleh guna kuasa tanpa jam kuasa lagi, Fang mana?" tanya Blaze.

"sudah pulang duluan, nah jam kitorang yang sudah di perbaiki Kaizo" Halilintar menjawab sambil memberikan jam milik Blaze yang segera langsung di pakai oleh remaja tersebut. "setidaknya kuasa kita lebih stabil"

"eh… sudah ya kitorang balik dulu, bye!"

"bye!"

Ying akhirnya pergi menjauh di ikuti Yaya dan juga Gopal, Halilintar dan Blaze kembali masuk ke dalam rumah menikmati sarapan nasi dengan lauk hasil masakan Blaze, bagi Halilintar masakan Blaze adalah masakan yang terbaik. Selesai Halilintar langsung kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan memakai jaket hitam dengan motif kilat miliknya. Liontin pemberian Ying ia simpan dulu di dalam tas.

"hm… Blaze kau dah siap?"

"mestilah siap!"

Kedua remaja kembar itu langsung pergi menuju Stasiun kereta pulau rintis, langit masih gelap karena jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi waktu Malaysia sehingga lalu – lalu kendaraan masih begitu sedikit. Bukan berarti Halilintar akan mengendurkan penjagaannya, karena jam – jam seperti ini orang – orang yang berniat jahat pasti berulah.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"kak Hali" panggil Blaze memecah kesunyian di antara keduanya.

"hm" hanya itu respon yang di berikan kakaknya.

"kapan kereta akan sampai dah setengah jam kita tunggu bosan lah kak"

'lain kali kalau mengajak Blaze lebih baik lima belas menit sebelum kereta itu berangkat' batin Halilintar "sebentar lagi sampai"

"sebentar tu kapan?"

"tiga puluh menit lagi"

"hm… tadi pun bilang tiga puluh menit"

"maaf"

Suasana sunyi di antara keduanya kembali berlanjut, bahkan membuat kedua kakak beradik kembar itu hampir tertidur di Stasiun yang ramai –meski Halilintar langsung menjagakan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Morpheus-. Penantian penuh kesunyian ini berakhir ketika kereta tujuan kuala lumpur tiba dengan pintu terbuka lebar, Halilintar dan Blaze langsung masuk ke dalam kereta takut tidak mendapat jatah tempat duduk, bagaimanapun Halilintar menyadari adiknya sudah menahan kantuk menunggu kedatangan kereta tersebut.

"kau tidur saja sampai kuala lumpur akan ku bangunkan" ujar Halilintar.

"aku… haah… tak mengantuk lah kak"

Meski menyangkal Blaze malah langsung tertidur pulas, sementara Halilintar menjaga Blaze lagipula dirinya sudah tidak mengantuk.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Bruk!

Halilintar menjatuhkan tubuh adiknya karena sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di stasiun Kuala Lumpur. Yah… bukan cara membangunkan paling menyenangkan jika kau meminta kembaran yang terkenal paling temperamen untuk membangunkanmu, dan itu juga terjadi pada Blaze yang langsung menggerutu tidak jelas. Beberapa penumpang yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali ke aktivitas masing – masing takut menghadapi tatapan tajam dari Halilintar.

"kak Hali banguninnya biasa aja dong! Sakit nih!" rengek Blaze.

Tangan Halilintar langsung bersidekap di depan dadanya. "hmph… salah kau sendiri aku dah coba bangunkan kau baik – baik kau tak bangun" ujar Halilintar "atau kau mau ku sumpal dengan biscuit Yaya yang kemarin dia bagi"

Blaze langsung menatap horror kakaknya, baginya biscuit yang di berikan Yaya kemarin rasanya lebih parah dari pada yang sebelum – sebelumnya. Halilintar tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Blaze diam di tempatnya.

"dah… cepat bersiap sebentar lagi mau turun!" perintah Halilintar yang ternyata sudah membawa tas dan koper miliknya.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Bandara internasional kuala lumpur sudah terlihat begitu ramai dengan pengunjung yang datang dan pergi, bahkan ketika waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Halilintar harus memegang lengan Blaze agar adiknya ini tidak hilang di tengah – tengah kerumunan, mengingat sifat Blaze yang seperti anak kecil. Kini Halilintar harus pasrah ditarik adiknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi.

"kak Hali jalannya jangan lama! Bisa ketinggalan pesawat nanti!"

Dan ya Halilintar pasrah yang paling penting adiknya tidak hilang di tengah – tengah kerumunan.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Saga menatap adiknya Kanon yang terlihat serius membaca kertas di tangannya, katanya sih biodata anak pindahan dari SMA Pulau Rintis Malaysia, Negara di kawasan Asia tenggara yang berarti berada dekat dengan Asia timur tepatnya jepang di mana Saori dulu dilarikan dan di besarkan.

"Kan sampai kapan kau membaca kertas itu berkali – kali?" tanya Saga yang akhirnya gemas juga.

"jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu Saga kau seperti mengucapkan teknik pertahanan milik Shaka saja, kau bacalah sendiri kenapa aku membaca berkas ini berulang – ulang" ujar Kanon sambil menyerahkan kertas di tangannya pada kembaran tertua.

(di kuil Virgo Shaka bersin hebat membuat meditasinya terganggu)

Saga langsung membaca kertas di tangannya.

Nama : Boboiboy Halilintar (Saga tertawa membaca nama depan remaja tersebut)

Nama panggilan : Halilintar, Hali, Halilin, dan Lintar.

Tempatlahir : Kuala Lumpur.

Tanggal lahir : 13 Maret 2001.

Usia : 15 tahun.

Tinggi : 145 cm.

Berat : -

: -

Warna rambut : hitam dengan garisan putih di kanan.

Warna mata : Merah.

Anak ke : 1 dari tujuh bersaudara.

Saga lalu beralih ke kertas yang satunya.

Nama : Boboiboy Blaze.

Nama panggilan : Blaze, Lez, pelawak Api.

Tempat lahir : Kuala Lumpur.

Tanggal lahir : 13 Maret 2001.

Usia : 15 tahun.

Tinggi : 145 cm.

Berat : -

: -

Warna rambut : hitam dengan garisan putih di kanan.

Warna mata : Merah/ _orange_.

Anak ke : 4 dari tujuh bersaudara.

Dan barulah Saga mengerti kenapa adiknya membaca kertas ini berulang – ulang.

"mereka kembar tujuh"

"iya, dan itulah kenapa aku bingung bagaimana hanya dua anak itu yang pindah sementara lima lainnya tidak" ujar Kanon.

"entah kenapa aku pernah lihat wajah mereka, tiga orang tapi dengan dua orang matanya bewarna biru dan satunya bermata hijau seperti daun" ujar Saga tiba – tiba.

"huh… kapan?" tanya Kanon.

"dua hari yang lalu ketika pergi ke _Athen's_ kalau tidak salah sih namanya Boboiboy Taufan, Boboiboy Ice dan Boboiboy Thorn" ujar Saga.

"nama depan mereka sama, kau tahu rumah mereka?"

"Tahu. Mau ku antarkan ke sana?" ulur Saga.

"boleh"

To be Continue or Discontinue

Yes… akhirnya selesai juga, lagi gak ada ide buat melanjutkan Crazy Fate sebenarnya, dan yah akhirnya bikin Crossover antara Boboiboy dan Saint Seiya.

And yes this is first Crossover between Boboiboy and Saint Seiya.

See you again and please review.


	2. Kunjungan dan Jemputan

Disclaimer :

Boboiboy © Monsta Studio.

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami.

Warning : Elemental!Siblings, OC, OOC, Typo, dan lainnya.

Note: cerita di ambil setelah event Boboiboy Galaxy namun sebelum event Boboiboy Movie 2.

Chapter 2.

Kanon berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan berukuran kecil, di sebelahnya Saga mengulurkan tangannya bersiap mengetuk pintu. Sebelum tangan kakak kembarnya mengetuk pintu, kedua saint Gemini itu mendengar suara di belakang mereka.

"lho… paman Saga ngapain disini? Terus yang di sebelah paman itu siapa?"

Kedua orang itu langsung berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berjaket biru, di belakangnya sebuah papan hover-board penuh barang belanjaan melayang.

"panggil aku Kanon, aku dan Saga ingin tanya beberapa hal dengan kalian"

"boleh." kata Taufan. "tapi masuk dulu tak baik tak menjamu tamu yang datang berkunjung."

Taufan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Saga, Kanon, dan juga hover-board, pemuda berjaket biru meminta Saga dan Kanon duduk sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Taufan kembali dengan membawa nampan berisikan lima cangkir. Thorn dan Ice yang sedang memeluk bantalnya berjalan di belakang Taufan.

"jadi apa yang paman ingin tanyakan?" tanya Taufan begitu ia dan kedua adiknya duduk di kursi yang menghadap kembar Gemini itu.

"kalian berdua kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Kanon sambil menunjukkan berkas yang di bawanya.

Taufan, Ice, dan Thorn meneliti setiap tulisan yang berada di atas kertas sebelum membelalakkan mata. "kenal sangat, diorang saudara kandung tak langsung kami"

Saga dan Kanon menyerngitkan alis mereka "maksudnya?"

"hah… panjang ceritanya dan aku tak yakin paman semua nih akan percaya" ujar Taufan.

"ceritakan saja" ujar Saga.

"err…aku ringkas saja ya? Aku tak pandai bercerita" ujar Taufan.

Kedua Gemini Saint mengangguk menyetujui.

"sebenarnya aku, Ice, Thorn, Halilintar, Blaze, Gempa dan Solar adalah pecahan seorang bernama Boboiboy" ujar Taufan "bisa di katakan kami semua alter ego dari Boboiboy, aku mewakilkan rasa senang, Ice mewakilkan rasa ketenangan, Thorn sebenarnya wakilkan perasaan polos dan naïf, Blaze wakilkan rasa kanak – kanak dan ingin menghilangkan tekanan, kak Hali wakilkan perasaan marah dan takut, Gempa mewakili rasa ingin melindungi dan bijaksana, Solar sendiri lagi sering berpikir dan sukakan ilmu pengetahuan"

"tunggu bagaimana bisa kalian berpisah seperti itu?" tanya Kanon penasaran.

"sebab ini" kata Ice sambil memperlihatkan jam miliknya yang sebenarnya sedang malfungsi.

"jangan kira ini jam biasa oke? Ini jam kuasa kawan – kawan aku yang juga ada! Hanya jam milik 'kami' uh… bagaimana ya? Lebih kompleks dari milik mereka" ujar Taufan.

"oke kami paham sekarang. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

"itu…" kata Thorn.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Kejadian seperti di kereta kini terulang lagi didalam pesawat yang sedang terbang. Bedanya jika di kereta hanya Blaze yang tertidur, kini baik Halilintar maupun Blaze tertidur lelap. Seorang Pramugara yang kebetulan sedang lewat langsung berhenti dan membetulkan selimut yang dikenakan oleh kedua saudara elemental tersebut sebelum melenggang pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Halilintar membuka mata dan melirik Blaze yang masih tertidur. "selamat tidur Lez."

Pemuda pengendali petir itu kemudian dikejutkan dengan Blaze yang tiba – tiba menyandarkan kepalanya didada sang pengendali petir, tindakan tak sadar dari pengendali api itu membuat Halilintar memerah karena malu. Namun ia membiarkan posisi kepala adiknya yang begitu nyaman di atas dadanya.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"Terima kasih informasinya ya Taufan, Ice, Thorn." Kata Kanon mengacak rambut ketiga remaja di depannya.

"sama – sama dan Paman Kanon tolong berhenti mengacak – acak rambutku!" kata Taufan yang tidak suka rambutnya di acak – acak oleh Kanon. "paman agaknya kapan Kak Hali dan Blaze sampai kat bandara sini?"

Kanon menyeringai tapi ia akhirnya berhenti mengacak – acak rambut Taufan. "malam ku rasa, perjalanan dari sana ke sini kan mesti memakan waktu lama. kami balik dulu ya."

"dan terima kasih juga bingkisannya." Kata Saga yang kedua tangannya memuat kantong plastik berisikan toples dengan berbagai macam kue kering di dalamnya.

"Sama – sama, hati – hati di jalan Paman Saga, Paman Kanon." Ujar Ice setengah mengantuk.

Saga, Kanon, Taufan dan Thorn _sweatdrop_ melihat Ice terlihat mengantuk, padahal remaja serba biru muda itu sudah tidur cukup lama. Ia bahkan tertidur ketika Thorn (dibantu Taufan) menjelaskan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ke sini kepada kedua orang berambut biru itu.

"Ice kau ni tidur je, takde hal lain kau boleh buat selain tidur hah?" kata Taufan.

"Ade. Cuci pakaian dan piring kotor kitorang, jemur pakaian tu lepastu aku yang setrika'kan tahu tak!" kata Ice yang sepertinya tersinggung oleh ucapan Taufan.

Kanon meringis geli melihat tingkah mereka. "sudah ya, selamat tinggal."

Saga dan Kanon berjalan menjauhi tiga oke bukan! Dua orang remaja yang melambaikan tangan mereka, kenapa hanya dua? Tentu saja karena Ice sudah kembali tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Begitu kembar Gemini itu hilang dari pandangan, Taufan dan Thorn langsung membawa masuk Ice kembali ke dalam rumah.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Mata Blaze berbinar takjub melihat pemandangan dari jendela, ia bahkan menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela. Halilintar menaikkan alisnya heran, padahal yang dia lihat hanya langit malam gelap dengan awan sebelum ia tersenyum, sadar bahwa adiknya menikmati perjalanan mereka menuju Yunani, tanpa mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya.

"Lez?" panggil Halilintar.

"ya kak Halilin."

"kau nervous ke?"

"sikitlah kak tapi aku lagi antusias ketemu kawan baru kat sana nanti, terutama tak de yang tahu kitorang ni super hero." Kata Blaze memeluk tasnya.

Halilintar maklum. Di antara tujuh pecahan elemental Boboiboy, Blaze dan Thorn adalah yang paling kekanakan nan polos meski diusia remaja mereka. membuat kelima pecahan yang lain menjadi khawatir karenanya, terutama tiga pecahan tertua Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa.

Halilintar tiba – tiba sadar jika Blaze memanggilnya Halilin, entah siapa yang memberikan ide nama panggilan memalukan itu pada remaja pengendali api itu. Dengan teganya pemuda beriris ruby itu mengetuk kepala Blaze dengan buku di tangannya, membuat si empunya kepala mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit Kak!"

Halilindar mendengus tak peduli salah sendiri memanggilnya dengan nama memalukan itu.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"Saga, Kanon kalian berdua mau ke mana malam – malam begini?" tanya Aiolos yang baru saja kembali dari misinya.

"ke bandara jemput anak didiknya Kanon."

Aiolos mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya. "kau mau melatih seseorang untuk menjadi Saint Kanon?"

"B… Bukan! Mereka hanya muridku di tempatku kerja Aiolos! Bukan muridku untuk menjadi Saint!" jelas Kanon yang melihat Aiolos salah menangkap perkataan kakaknya.

"Oh… kukira kau mau mengajari mereka menjadi Saint Athena." Kata Aiolos yang akhirnya menangkap maksud murid diperkataan Saga tadi. "hati – hati kalian berdua kudengar beberapa hari ini terjadi banyak kecelakaan."

"terima kasih infonya Aiolos."

"sama – sama."

Ketiga orang itu berpisah, Saga dan Kanon berjalan hingga memasuki daerah perkotaan Yunani yang terlihat begitu meriah dengan lampu menyala berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Hiruk pikuk orang – orang perkotaan yang masih sibuk meski sudah malam. Kanon berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang terlihat tidak terlalu terang dibandingkan bangunan di sebelahnya. Saga mendongak melihat tempat apa yang di kunjungi adik kembarnya, yang membuatnya jaw-drop ketika ia membaca papan nama tempat tersebut.

' _PENYEWAAN MOBIL MEIAN_.'

'Buat apa Kanon ketempat sewa mobil?!' batin Saga menjerit keheranan.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menyesal tidak pernah mengunjungi daerah perkotaan, ia terlalu sering berada di Sanctuary terutama kuilnya tanpa keinginan berjalan di daerah perkotaan, walau rekan – rekannya sesama Gold saint sering kali mengajaknya, yang tentu selalu berakhir penolakan keluar dari mulut Saga.

"…ga."

"…aga."

"…Saga."

"…SAGA!"

Teriak Kanon di telinga kakaknya, membuyarkan segala pikiran yang melayang di kepala Saga. Sang adik kembar bersidekap dada sementara raut mukanya tampak kesal.

"kenapa Non?" tanya Saga.

"aku sudah menyewa mobil, ayo berangkat." Kata Kanon sambil mengayunkan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"heh?! Cepet amat nyewanya?"

"udah keseringan nyewa di sini lagian, jadinya nyewanya udah gak pake ribet." Ujar Kanon. "tak tinggal kalau melamun lagi."

Cepat – cepat Saga mengejar Kanon yang sudah melenggang pergi menuju sebuah mobil Kijang Innova hitam. Saga berdecak kagum melihat mobil dihadapannya, yang sudah pasti akan bernilai jutaan jika di beli.

"emang berapa sih Non gajimu hingga bisa nyewa mobil begini?" tanya Saga sambil membuka pintu belakang mobil.

"setengah cukup buat beli kebutuhan sehari – hari kita selama sebulan, setengahnya lagi gua tabung kalau ada perlu kayak gini." Jawab Kanon membuka pintu pengemudi. "biasanya aku pilih mobil sewaan paling murah tapi masih bagus kualitas mesin dan Akinya."

"kenapa?"

"gak lucu tahu kalau mobilnya mogok ditengah jalan cuma karena gampang kepanasan." Ujar Kanon menstarter mobilnya. "Paling parah meledak tiba – tiba, meski yang itu jarang banget."

Saga langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkan mobil yang dinaikinya meledak tiba – tiba hanya karena mesin bermasalah, ia langsung saja memasang sabuk pengaman, tentu saja setelah menutup pintu. Ini juga karena Saga habis menonton film horror (yang judulnya gak mau ia ingat karena takut kebawa mimpi -yang sialnya Icelos malah memberinya mimpi buruk-) bersama para Gold dan Bronze Saint yang lagi gak ada kerjaan, selain latihan tentu saja.

"Demi Athena Non kamu nyetirnya yang bener lho." kata Saga menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"dikira gua amatiran apa gini – gini gua dah punya lisensi berkendara kampret."

"gak usah nge-gas kali."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Mobil Innova hitam itu melaju kencang di tengah – tengah jalan raya yang sudah mulai sepi dari kendaraan, serasi dengan gedung – gedung tinggi yang mulai memadamkan lampu (kecuali gedung rumah sakit yang bekerja 24 jam) membuatnya bagai gedung tak terpakai di film – film horror.

Mobil hitam itu langung berbelok menuju jalanan yang di penuhi pos dan palang penjaga, begitu mobil mendekati pos Kanon langsung menurunkan kaca mobil. Kanon mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam kartu, ia langsung menggesekkan kartunya pada alat penggesek kartu.

Begitu kartu digesek palang penjaga langsung naik dengan sendirinya, cukup untuk membuat Saga bergidik ketakutan. Tapi begitu melewati palang penjaga suasana yang tadinya sepi nan mencekam langsung berubah 180 derajat, Saga langsung menghela nafas lega. Kanon yang sempat melirik spion dalamnya cekikikan.

"kenapa Ga? Takut ya?"

"lumayan. Jam berapa sih sekarang Non kok udah pada gelap semua gedungnya?"

"sepuluh lebih lima menit, daerah sana memang sepi banget kalau udah jam segini." Jawab Kanon. "kamu sih jarang banget keluar kuil, keluar juga palingan pas ada misiiiii! By the way lu misi ke pelosok ya?"

Saga ngangguk – angguk. "ayolah Non gak mungkin aku misi ke kota bisa dikira Gaptek aku."

"emang Gaptek kok."

Perkataan Kanon tentu langsung Jleb di hati Saga, sang kembar tertua langsung meringkuk sambil memandang keluar jendela. "tega kamu ngomong gitu."

Kanon yang sweat-drop hanya bisa menatap jalanan dengan nanar, maunya natap sang kakak yang duduk di jok belakang, tapi sayang dirinya tidak mau menjadi pelaku utama kecelakaan.

"Ga, Saga gua bercanda gak usah dimasukin hati juga."

Saga melirik Kanon yang hanya terlihat rambut birunya sebelum mencibir. "candaan kamu keterlaluan!"

"Sorry."

"tiada maaf buatmu." Kata Saga. "kalau bukan karena kamu yang nyetir ini mobil sudah kukirim kamu pake Another Dimension."

"iya – iya."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Hallintar, Blaze, dan puluhan penumpang lainnya turun dari pesawat yang mereka tumpangi bersama barang – barang mereka, rombongan orang itu segera berjalan masuk memasuki gedung bandara, sebelum akhirnya saling berpencar di dalam gedung.

Halilintar menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya menjemput mereka. hingga ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru berjalan kearahnya, orang itu mengenakan kemeja bewarna biru muda yang dimasukkan kedalam celana hitam, membuatnya nampak begitu rapi.

"Boboiboy Halilintar dan Boboiboy Blaze benar?"

"benar! Om sendiri siapa?" tanya Blaze.

"Namaku Kanon wali kelas sekaligus guru sejarah kalian berdua di Greece High School."

"jadi Bapak yang menjemput kami?" tanya Halilintar sopan.

"bukan tapi Taufan."

"Taufan/Kak Tau?!" teriak Halilintar dan Blaze.

Pemuda bermata ruby itu menatap mata hijau Kanon. "dimana dia pak?"

"di rumahnya, aku sudah tahu semua ceritanya dari ketiga saudara kalian yang lain." Kata Kanon.

"antarkan kami ke sana Pak! Sudah satu tahun kami mencari keberadaan mereka."

Kanon tersenyum sebelum meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Halilintar. "memang ini tujuanku jadi kalian berdua tenang dan ikut aku ke rumah saudaramu."

"Jalan kaki?" tanya Blaze polos.

"Hanya keparkirannya saja kok, kesananya kita naik mobil."

"Oh~ Kak Hali gendong."

"Tak nak! Kau kene berdikari Blaze."

"hmm~ Yelah."

Kanon, Blaze, dan Halilintar berjalan ke lahan parkiran di mana sebuah mobil kijang Innova hitam terparkir, bersama seorang pemuda berwajah sama dengan Kanon terlihat bersandar pada mobil tersebut.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Saga melihat adiknya berjalan mendekat bersama Halilintar dan Blaze, pemuda itu bisa melihat bagaimana lelahnya kedua remaja tersebut.

"langsung berangkat atau mampir beli makan dulu?" tanya Kanon pada Saga.

"Eh! Terserah mereka, yang datang dari jauh kan mereka bukan kita."

Kanon langsung menatap Halilintar, pemuda bermata semerah delima itu mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Kanon segera menjawab.

"langsung saja lah Pak."

"oke! Tapi panggil aku om kalau gak kerja ya?"

Halilintar mengangguk. Keempatnya langsung masuk kedalam mobil, begitu masuk dan memasang sabuk pengaman Kanon langsung tancap gas menuju rumah ketiga elemental lainnya.

To be Continue or Discontinue.

A.N : kena Writerblock lamaaaaaaaa banget. tapi akhirnya selesai juga Chapter duanya.

tolong Read and Review. untuk para flamer silahkan pikir dulu kalau mau flame saya, saya terima kritik tapi yang sifatnya meberitahu mana yang salah dalam tulisan saya, bukan sekedar kritik berdasarkan ras tidak suka kalian.


End file.
